


玛蒂尔达与胆小的圣骑士

by ScheherazadeLorentz



Series: 圣城精神病人谈话记录 [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScheherazadeLorentz/pseuds/ScheherazadeLorentz
Summary: 高举精神分析的大旗，打倒批臭埃尔菲莉斯。（圣天骑士fes沉船后无能狂怒的产物）
Series: 圣城精神病人谈话记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626820
Kudos: 2





	玛蒂尔达与胆小的圣骑士

圣城城堡里平淡无奇的下午，埃尔菲莉斯正在忙着布置自己的房间。  
给茶桌铺上亚麻色的桌布，轻轻拉平，放上盛着温热红茶的壶。尝试着把库拉乌那里讨来的新鲜茶点在盘里摆出漂亮的图案，却总是不满意。身着以蓝色教袍为原型、双摆缀着圣光轮的圣骑士制服的少女叹了口气，望见窗外的天色，决定还是去准备茶杯与餐具。  
从柜橱里拿出三套茶具时，埃尔菲莉斯瞟见了放在柜子最深处的那对粉红色的小巧可爱的茶杯。  
“玛蒂尔达，抱歉。今天没办法用你喜欢的杯子，“埃尔菲莉斯向教会时期就与自己在一起的好友道歉，“只有我们用同色的茶具，会让人觉得被排挤在外的。”  
“补偿玛蒂尔达的话就原谅你。”坐在床边的玛蒂尔达回应道。大概是因为和自己颜色一致的默契感吧，玛蒂尔达第一眼见，便对那套粉红色的茶杯爱不释手。直至今日，这也是埃尔菲莉斯自认为给好友挑选过的最棒的礼物。  
“玛蒂尔达想要我怎样补偿呢？”  
“可颂、松饼、手指泡芙还有睡前的香吻。”  
“咳咳，”埃尔菲莉斯假装咳嗽了两声试着掩盖自己的尴尬，“玛蒂尔达……”  
然而话说到一半，好友鼓起的脸颊和睁得圆圆的眼睛让埃尔菲莉斯把到嘴边的拒绝又咽了回去，冲玛蒂尔达点了点头。  
“谢谢你，埃尔菲莉斯。”尽管没法用平日喜爱的茶杯，玛蒂尔达却是心情颇好，“没想到这么快大家又能聚在一起了。”  
“是啊。当初决定离开教会时，还以为今后只有我们相依为命了。”整齐地摆好茶具、推来椅子。埃尔菲莉斯理了理自己衣摆，温柔地将好友抱到了桌前的椅子上后，自己也坐了下来，“如果没有你们一直听我唠叨……”  
“咚咚”  
“一定是她来了”，听到叩门声的埃尔菲莉斯捏了捏好友的长长的耳朵，起身去应门。

“埃尔菲莉斯大人贵安。”  
门外站着的是位白袍红发、面容温婉的女人——这位名为阿加莎的异教牧师正是埃尔菲莉斯和玛蒂尔达正在等待的第三位茶会的参与者。

埃尔菲莉斯很喜欢茶会，但并不是，至少并不全是因为出身富裕、养尊处优的习惯。确切的说，她很喜欢和挚友们一起的茶会。  
含着银勺出身的埃尔菲莉斯有着想必任谁都会羡慕的童年。住在应有尽有的大宅里，被佣人和教师围绕着成长起来的埃尔菲莉斯从记事起就被称为“天才”。  
尽管从来说不清又想不明白这称呼有几分是源于自己所谓的天资，埃尔菲莉斯清楚地理解自己必须要去维护这幅面孔、去迎合众人的期望。众人目光之下的埃尔菲莉斯打心底里害怕着。一边害怕着会被期待所压垮，一边又惶恐着这些期待消失、自己的人生失去意义。  
在这样的世界里，唯一能让埃尔菲莉斯放下包袱、敞开心扉的，只有自己的挚友们了——一直默默倾听、从不对自己评头论足的玛蒂尔达和阿加莎。  
年幼时的埃尔菲莉斯就发现，只要抱着玛蒂尔达、抚摸着她温暖的绒毛和蓬松的短尾巴，就能让因恐惧而颤抖的自己平静下来。而阿加莎温柔面庞与琥珀般的金色眼睛，如同黄昏时镀金的大海一样，也能让埃尔菲莉斯获得片刻的宁静。  
就像现在一样。

埃尔菲莉斯想到这里，脸上不禁挂上了微笑，“我们现在这样坐在一起，真让我想起了在教会时的日子。”  
仔细想起来，身为异教徒，不，身为异教牧师的阿加莎能够出入伊利亚教会、和自己相识，是如何的实属不易。想必是因为她包容又圣洁的缘故吧。  
当然，即便如此，教会里也依然有人对阿加莎异教的身份抱有敌意，譬如说那位名叫库格尔的异端审判官。埃尔菲莉斯对此倒是颇为理解。现在站在自己圣骑士的立场上，也不便对异教之事多加置喙——倘使以后自己不再只是一介圣骑士，自己还能否和阿加莎保持现有的关系呢？

“埃尔菲莉斯大人想要侃侃教会诸事吗？听闻近日主教来信，希望封您为圣天骑士。”也许是看出了埃尔菲莉斯内心的犹豫，阿加莎放下了手中的茶杯，向面前的少女问道。  
不等埃尔菲莉斯回话，玛蒂尔达便抗议了起来，“不要不要！比起那种一看就麻烦的要死的政治信件，玛蒂尔达要听有趣点的事情！”  
“抱歉，阿加莎。今天我们还是暂且不提圣天骑士的事吧。我还需要点时间整理下思绪。”埃尔菲莉斯转过头看着玛蒂尔达，“那玛蒂尔达想要听我讲哪些有趣的事情呢？”  
“我想听那头经历了悠久岁月后、鳞片长得比城墙还厚的母龙要你背她上山的故事……”  
穆穆大人在开玩笑罢了。  
“那就王子殿下的三姐~超～想挖角你做小马驹的事情……”  
三皇女殿下只是在捉弄我而已，埃尔菲莉斯摇了摇头。  
“上星期卡珊德拉老婆婆给你看她那本脾气恶劣的魔法日记本的事呢？”  
还是不要随便透露别人的隐私比较好。而且，不要喊卡珊德拉大人老婆婆，会被黑魔法炸得粉身碎骨！  
“哼！那你倒说说看每天都偷偷来看你训练的可爱的圣骑士后辈啊。”  
“才没有这种事情！”埃尔菲莉斯一口茶水呛了出来，冲玛蒂尔达抗议。  
“没有什么事情？”阿加莎饶有兴趣地看着有些手足无措的埃尔菲莉斯。  
埃尔菲莉斯叹了口气，一时也想不出更适合三人一起讨论的烦恼。于是一边帮玛蒂尔达的碟子里添茶点，一边答复道，“如果阿加莎不介意的话，我想和你们讲一下关于朱丽叶事情。”

“同为教会圣骑士的朱丽叶大人？”  
“嗯。阿加莎认识她吗？”  
“对以一敌百的新晋圣骑士的威名有所耳闻。”  
“她在圣骑士试炼上技惊四座的表现在教会内确实可谓无人不知。尽管有不少人觉得她资历尚浅，”埃尔菲莉斯撑着下巴思索了会，“但以我与她共事的经历，我认为朱丽叶已经是当之无愧、值得骄傲的圣骑士团的一员了……”  
“其实是个害怕魔兽和幽灵，一紧张就会胃痛不已，甚至可以站着被吓晕过去的爱哭鬼哦。”  
埃尔菲莉斯伸手责备地拍了拍玛蒂尔达的脑袋，“……即使在圣骑士团里，大概也少有能在正面战场上与朱丽叶抗衡的角色。更重要的是，她有着超乎于常人的勇气。‘前行依仗信仰，而非目之所见。因此勇敢，与女神同往。’能与她并肩作战而不是站在对立面上，多亏了伊利亚保佑。”  
“能被‘圣伦之枪’如此赞赏，想必朱丽叶大人前途无量。”  
“呃，啊，那个……‘圣伦之枪’什么的名号……”埃尔菲莉斯难堪地往嘴里塞了块饼干，趁着咀嚼的时候思考如何应答，“我作为圣骑士的天赋是远不及朱丽叶的。如果一定要说我擅长什么话，怕也不是长枪而是背诵经典吧。”  
阿加莎不禁笑了出声，“大概解释了‘圣伦’二字。您自谦了。”  
“对哦。强悍的朱丽叶可是仰慕你到称呼你为‘姐姐大人’呢。”  
姐姐大人，这四个字是戳到了软肋。  
埃尔菲莉斯脸红到了耳根，如果可以的话真不想继续说下去！但是不行。那时抱着自己嚎啕大哭、第一次当面喊出了“姐姐大人”的朱丽叶，如果不是因为自己绝不会落得如此狼狈，这点埃尔菲莉斯是再清楚不过。所以还是说出来、作出点反省的姿态，也许能少点烦恼吧。  
“曾经，朱丽叶为了掩护我，独自一人引走了整群的魔兽。任谁都没法单枪匹马挑战那样规模的敌人，更别提朱丽叶其实……更加擅长协同作战。所幸，我们支援到达时朱丽叶尚还安然无恙。”  
“然后朱丽叶就抱着‘姐姐大人’你，当着大家的面‘哇’地一声哭了出来——廉耻哦！”  
“让后辈因自己而涉险，我实在是愧对圣骑士之名。”无视掉了玛蒂尔达的小声嘀咕，埃尔菲莉斯自我批评道。  
“如您方才所言，朱丽叶大人是‘当之无愧的圣骑士团的一员’，而非需要照料的雏鸟。埃尔菲莉斯大人也许可以放宽心些。对朱丽叶大人的判断多些信心，为她的果敢而感到骄傲吧。”  
“我并不是质疑朱丽叶的判断。”埃尔菲莉斯急忙说道，“我……只是难免会担心罢了。”  
“担心？”阿加莎微微挑起了眉毛，似乎有些惊讶，“埃尔菲莉斯大人您是担心朱丽叶大人会误判局势，还是担心她即使明知寡不敌众也会为了您而冒险？”  
“两者皆有吧。”埃尔菲莉斯攥了下衣角，打了个哈哈。自己大概说了不少缺乏觉悟的话吧。但圣骑士毕竟不是久经沙场的佣兵，埃尔菲莉斯自觉还尚且没有泥土与钢铁敲打出来的心肠。  
“埃尔菲莉斯大人想必也有会奋不顾身去保护的对象吧？”  
“当然。作为教会的圣骑士，以此身为盾保护弱小、捍卫巫女与教廷信仰。我誓死追随王子殿下击退魔神、光复阿尔贝利亚。但是……”  
信仰之于圣骑士和自己与朱丽叶的关系显然是不能相提并论的，甚至光是联想到一起就有种亵渎的感觉。但身为圣骑士之前，是身为人的。埃尔菲莉斯也没法说自己效忠于王子殿下仅仅是因为对女神的信仰。  
“‘前行依仗信仰，而非目之所见。因此勇敢，与女神同往。’伊利亚女神定会恩宠践行此道之人。”  
就算理智上希望如此，埃尔菲莉斯想到朱丽叶，依然是一种说不清的错位感。  
“我……大概不太擅长与朱丽叶打交道吧。”  
如果自己的烦恼并不是因为战场上的自责，那只能从别的方面寻找原因了。但是埃尔菲莉斯很难把二人相处的窘态跟自身联系起来，毕竟以往自己也不乏与腼腆的仰慕者相处的经历。  
不管是过去在教会，还是现在身处圣城，埃尔菲莉斯都有着“自己很受欢迎”的自觉。与童年时期所受的大人那含蓄而苛刻的瞩目相比，同龄人乃至后辈们的目光即直白又毫无压迫感，应对起来也轻松的多：表达共情、礼貌地接受善意，必要时要体贴地关怀，不妙时就保持距离。和平日里的待人接物全然没什么区别，毕竟生活总是朴素平淡的，而自己本来就有着过分充沛的善意——这是埃尔菲莉斯博览“群书”后得出的结论。总之，埃尔菲莉斯对自己体察他人、交结朋友的能力是有信心的。  
所以，起初不论是朱丽叶欲语还休，还是交谈时渐行焦虑，抑或是跟自己对上视线便仓皇跑走，对埃尔菲莉斯来都是习以为常的事。按照以往的经验，等过些时日，朱丽叶自然就会慢慢放开来的。事实上，朱丽叶也确实与自己渐渐熟络了起来，尤其是那次被大家看到了狼狈模样之后，便放下了平日强装出来的作派，变得坦率了不少。近来和朱丽叶共度的海边时光也尽是不错的回忆。  
这么想来，自己更是不该如此地烦恼不安！埃尔菲莉斯开始觉得这样的思考是痛苦的事情，是隔靴搔痒。  
就说海滩的事吧。明明知道单独邀约自己的朱丽叶下了多大的决心，埃尔菲莉斯却只能如鲠在喉。既没法说出回应心意的话语，又不愿拒绝。结果踌躇了半晌，到嘴边来的只有句，“和其他圣骑士一起玩闹的经历真新鲜”以及“你能邀请我，我很开心”。可即便如此，朱丽叶依然喜形于色，而自己抛开良心不安倒也玩的十分愉悦。如果旁人见了，十有八九会误会自己是薄情寡义的负心人吧。  
“毕竟埃尔菲莉斯你就是这样的烂好人嘛。”玛蒂尔达难得没有再捉弄好友。  
“我自己也说不清原因。”  
“虽然我并不了解朱丽叶大人与您之间经历的种种，但凡事往往都有缘由。不揣冒昧，我认为追根溯源不失为一种办法。”  
“快来说说这孽缘你是怎么招惹来的。”  
埃尔菲莉斯对好友颇为急切地催促略有不满，但还是认真回忆道，“虽然同为圣骑士，但我和朱丽叶在加入王子麾下前分属于不同的教区，并没有什么来往。不过更早之前，我确实曾与朱丽叶有过一面之缘。”

在魔神苏醒、大陆陷入混乱之前，一年一度的圣骑士试炼不光是选拔圣骑士的重要仪式，同时也是伊利亚教会骑士团内部的盛大节日。从各地赶来中央教会的骑士们摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试，各方教会领袖也得以聚首磋商事宜。而现任的圣骑士们则担任起了主持试炼、斗技表演以及随后的宴席与维护秩序的职责。彼时刚当选圣骑士不久的埃尔菲莉丝自然也不例外。  
也正因为此，埃尔菲莉丝在大教堂庭院里伊利亚圣像前不知所措地站着。众人都聚集在斗技场迎接即将开始的圣骑士试炼，于是偌大的庭院里只剩下埃尔菲莉丝和尚未察觉到身后来者的、蜷缩在圣象边草丛后的朱丽叶。而埃尔菲莉斯看着头埋在双臂间、微微发抖的少女，已经费解了好阵子了。  
“哇啊——！”斗技场传来的欢呼声惊动了庭院里的飞鸟，扑腾的振翅声下，朱丽叶收紧了抱头的双臂盖住两耳。圣骑士的试炼就要开始了。  
埃尔菲莉丝没法对面前的少女置之不理，于是深吸口气，故意用力踱步走了过去。  
听到身后脚步声的朱丽叶猛地站起身回过头来，惊慌失措地开口，“啊！我……”  
不过没等朱丽叶把话说完，埃尔菲莉丝便问道，“你迷路了吗？”  
“诶，啊……”  
“我第一次来中央教会的时候，也是在大教堂里晕头转向了很久。”  
“嗯，我……啊，不！我只是在欣赏庭院里的风景，不想和外面那些吵吵闹闹、有伤风雅的人待在一起罢了。”稍微恢复了镇定的朱丽叶有些惊讶地看着与自己年纪相仿的埃尔菲莉丝，“你也是来参加圣骑士试炼的骑士吗？”  
“我往年通过了试炼，今年轮到我为各位前来的骑士们做向导了。”  
“诶，你居然是圣骑士？”  
“嗯，虽然经历了诸多困难，最后还是有幸当上了圣骑士。多亏了伊利亚保佑。”打量了一番四周，埃尔菲莉斯接着说，“说来有些惭愧，难得来到中央教会，我却从来没有认真游览过被视为教会明珠的大教堂庭院。”  
“圣骑士试炼就要开始了，我们去斗技场吧。”埃尔菲莉丝微笑着向朱丽叶伸出手，“等今天的试炼结束，能带我再来看看这座庭院吗？”

“诶，是异常平淡无聊的初识呢。我还以为会是从魔兽爪下英雄救美式的故事呢。所以埃尔菲莉丝最后有没有和朱丽叶一起再去庭院呢？”玛蒂尔达问道。  
“我只是迎合气氛罢了，试炼结束后我并没有再去找过朱丽叶。”埃尔菲莉丝摇了摇头，“现在想起来确实有些内疚。在圣城重逢时我装作没认出她来，也有一部分这个原因吧。”  
“埃尔菲莉丝大人大可不必如此苛责自己。朱丽叶大人一鼓作气、通过了圣骑士试炼，时至今日也一直仰慕着埃尔菲莉丝大人您。大抵对当日庭院约定之事并无介怀。说不定在朱丽叶大人看来，您忘记了当日她的失态才更让她卸下了些包袱吧。”  
阿加莎接着补充道，“而且，埃尔菲莉丝大人明明可以装作没有看到、一走了之，却对朱丽叶大人伸出了援手。”  
“嗯。”埃尔菲莉丝点了点头，有些不适地用拇指摩挲着茶杯柄。  
埃尔菲莉斯意识到，被戳到了有些不愿意去回想的东西。看着茶杯里满是波纹的水面里自己扭曲的倒影，喉咙里名为“自我厌恶”的东西涌了上来。  
“其实，我没有走开并不是因为纯粹的善意。”花了点时间鼓起勇气的埃尔菲莉丝重新抬起头，“毕竟朱丽叶她可是教会内身份显赫的圣骑士世家的继承人，我是不可能让她错过试炼、传出丑闻的。而且，我或多或少……能体会到她所要肩负的使命和承受的压力。”  
没错，看到她的第一眼，埃尔菲莉丝就察觉到了朱丽叶想要隐藏起来的痛苦。埃尔菲莉丝非常熟悉这种行为——这种弱者为了自保而必须要压抑伤痛伪装出正常模样的行为。自己没法置之不理。身为圣骑士，自己拿起长枪、立誓保护贫弱……  
“您是同情朱丽叶大人吗？”  
被打断思绪，埃尔菲莉斯茫然地看着阿加莎。对阿加莎再简单不过的提问，埃尔菲莉丝却没法做出肯定的回答。尽管还没法触摸到实质、还没法用言语表达出来，但埃尔菲莉丝清楚地明白共情并不是自己对朱丽叶所抱感情的来源。这份情感，是来自于更加混沌与残忍一些的东西。  
阿加莎琥珀般的双眼看着自己，有种柔和的声音在耳边嗫嚅着。埃尔菲莉斯稍微安心了些。  
这份情感，让埃尔菲莉斯想起了童年时自己臂弯里的玛蒂尔达。贴在自己胸口颤抖着的体温，被自己轻轻遮住双眼后逐渐平静下来的气息——埃尔菲莉丝的心跳随着腹部蔓延开的酥麻感觉加快了起来……  
“埃尔菲莉斯大人？”  
埃尔菲莉斯回过神来，眼前阿加莎面露担忧的神色望着自己。  
“我……”埃尔菲莉斯张着嘴，脑海里模糊的回忆开始翻腾，“我想起了些以前的事情。”  
第一次见到玛蒂尔达时，浑身纯白的幼兔努力睁开血红的双眼。像天鹅绒上托着的红宝石，温润得能映出自己的模样。  
“我从没见过这么美丽的东西。从父母手中接过玛蒂尔达时，我满脑子都只有这一个想法。”  
“孩童的爱是单纯而直接的，而我真的很喜欢玛蒂尔达。她柔软的绒毛、温暖的体温和顺服的姿态，让我简直没法放下她。除了起居入寝，我不管什么时候把玛蒂尔达抱在怀里，甚至不让佣人们碰她。听起来很蠢对吧？”  
“埃尔菲莉斯大人您那时毕竟年岁尚小…… ”  
“我曾经很害怕被大人看着、盯着、审视着，害怕到周围嘈杂的声音都听不到，害怕到无论心中默念多少祷告词、害怕到即使指甲扎进掌心里也没法止住颤抖。这种窒息的恐惧感一直缠绕着我，直到我发现，在我怀里的玛蒂尔达跟我一样在发抖。她紧扣着我的衣袖，指甲扎到了我的手臂上，而我却高兴地要哭了出来了。”  
痛苦沙漠里另一个挣扎的生命，便是受难者丑陋心灵的绿洲。  
“我能遮住玛蒂尔达的眼睛，不让她看到靠近的人影；我能一遍遍抚摸着她的绒毛，让她垂下树立起双耳。”对自己的想法感到惶恐，却如同站在深渊边低头凝视的人一般，脚不自觉地迈出了步伐，“只要抱着玛蒂尔达，我就是救赎的神明，我便不会再感到恐惧。”  
即是神明，也是万恶的魔鬼。  
“我就这样，怀抱着玛蒂尔达出入往来，不断品尝着给胸口处那温暖的生命带来‘救赎’的满足感。直到几年后冬天的星龙祭，我带着玛蒂尔达随北上差事的父母前去当地教会礼拜。那年北地的风雪，在马车上的我目之所及皆是白皑。”  
埃尔菲莉斯大人，请稍注意些，莫要一直看着雪。随行的佣人确实是这样提醒自己的，但移不开双眼啊，这旖旎闪烁的大地，是南境长大的自己从未见过的。  
“我把玛蒂尔达抱在怀里偷偷地离开了教堂，冒着雪去了地势更高的山丘上。尽管鼻子冻得发酸，我依然欣喜地看着脚下银妆素裹的教堂与远处蔓延开去的城镇，眼泪也流了下来。我记得周围的景色变得温暖了起来，还以为是接近傍晚了。那时候其实我已经有些雪盲了吧。直到我被身后突然的响声吓到，玛蒂尔达从我的怀里挣脱，跳了下去。”  
那大概是积雪压断了树枝发出的声响吧。  
“等我回过神来，去追赶玛蒂尔达，却一个趔趄栽了下去。我和玛蒂尔达一起，从山丘上滚了下来。等我爬起来的时候，我的眼睛已经看不太清东西了，更别提玛蒂尔达跟这雪花一样纯白。  
“玛蒂尔达那红宝石一样的眼睛我总能够看到啊！我是这么想着，但眼前的一切都开始泛起了红。我的双眼生疼，眼泪也止不住了。在雪里匍匐摸索着寻找了很久，在心里默念了所有祷告，等我最后找到玛蒂尔达的时候，我的手已经没有知觉，分不清她的绒毛与冰雪了。我的眼里，她和周围的雪一样，都是染料般粉红的色彩。我是凑近了才能看到，她血红的眼睛，比周围的红更加鲜艳，直直地盯着我。  
“看起来好美。”  
埃尔菲莉丝伸手把桌前的玛蒂尔达抱到了怀里，抚摸起了她的绒毛。手指滑过缝合处的线头、冰凉的玻璃眼珠。玛蒂尔达没有发出一点声响，粉红的毛绒兔子玩具当然不会发出声响。  
“呐，我下定决心想要成为圣骑士，正是因为玛蒂尔达的事。很讽刺对吧？看起来就像是饿狼吃完猎物便来自荐成为牧羊人一般。但是，那一天，我撇下了佣人、一个人带着玛蒂尔达走进了漫天的风雪里，难道不是伊利亚回应了玛蒂尔达的祈祷吗？我身后被雪压断的树枝，我几乎失明的事情，难道不正是伊利亚的神迹吗？最后，是玛蒂尔达用尽了力气与生命挣脱了我的禁锢，是伊利亚从我的手上保护了玛蒂尔达。如我这样的人，祈祷怎么够？不懂得爱的我，只能双手成为女神的枪，身体化为女神的盾，以此来赎罪。”  
“朱丽叶大人……”  
“很像玛蒂尔达对吧？那时的我一定也是这么认为的，朱丽叶是弱小的、怯懦的、无力的兔子。是我作为圣骑士理所应当去保护的弱者。然而，朱丽叶在圣骑士试炼上耀眼的样子，把我的幻想给击得粉碎。如果只是我又一次一厢情愿的自我满足那也罢了，为什么朱丽叶会想要接近我这样的人？为什么要为了我不顾安危？为什么要让我想起，我依然还是那个擅自把他者当成蚁蝼来怜悯的饿鬼啊？‘因女神慈爱而强大的人啊，你为何作恶自夸？’”  
埃尔菲莉斯把头埋进了玛蒂尔达的绒毛里。  
“我真的有资格自称圣骑士吗？”

掩上身后的门，阿加莎哼起了愉快的曲调，踱步走向开阔处的回廊。  
“哎呀，这不是海因瓦尔德大人吗？居然能承蒙您主动关照。”  
身着金边黑袍、戴着眼镜的学者从转角处走了出来，“阿加莎你这可是在说笑了。故意散布出魔力把我引到这里来的可是你吧。”  
“竟然能有如此成效啊，海因瓦尔德大人，”异教牧师露出了一贯平和的笑容，“为了见到您，我以后必定会多加运用的。”  
“我奉劝你好自为之。以他人为柴火的玩乐，终究是要引火烧身的。”  
“您总是用如此的恶意揣测我，可真是让我伤心。我不过是回应了那位圣骑士的愿望，倾听了她的烦恼罢了。”  
“真是鳄鱼的眼泪啊。”  
“我这双耳朵难道不比兔子玩偶的双耳要稍微温柔一些吗，海因瓦尔德大人？当然，我承认这真是不错的消遣。本以为她是位俗不可耐、满嘴仁义道德的殉道者；是注定要在自我毁灭的道路上烧尽万物的‘女神’的刽子手。比起欣赏她会如何成为教会神圣的祭品、肥美的晚宴，我现在更好奇她能否挣扎撕咬着握住那微弱的光亮。”  
同样追求着知识的你，对这座圣城里拥挤不堪的真实，难道不好奇吗，大人？


End file.
